That XX
by Kim MinHyun
Summary: I don't wanna hurt you. But.. I hate this waiting. What does that bastard have that i don't? Exactly why can't i have you? That bastard doesn't love you. I don't know what to say no more. They say.. Love is blind. / "Sudah saat nya aku menyerah" / "Good Bye Happiness" / KaiSoo Here! Happy Reading! :)


Tittle : That XX

Cast : KaiSoo/KaiDo and Other .

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, –Sad– Romance

Rate : T

Leght : Oneshoot

Summary : I don't wanna hurt you. But.. I hate this waiting. What does that bastard have that i don't? Exactly why can't i have you? That bastard doesn't love you. I don't know what to say no more. They say.. Love is blind.

**Disclaimer : God, SMEnt, Diri mereka sendiri, dan semua yang sayang sama mereka^^**

**Warn : BoyXBoy , BL, Shou-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, judul sama summary gak nyambung sama isi. And so pasti this is YAOI fanfiction.**

* * *

A/N : **Hyunni harap semua reader–deul baca BacotCorner yang dibawah. Bash, Flame, Kritik, Saran are allowed.** :)

Beberapa kalimat dalam fanfic ini sedikit **kasar**, Hyunni siap di bash. Karna Hyunni memang ngikutin arti dari lirik lagu That XX. :)

Sebenernya, Hyunni udah punya FF Fluff KaiSoo, masih setengah jalan sih tapi tiba tiba Hyunni ilang feel gitu aja. Alesannya? Ada di BacotCorner :)

Hyunni masih punya banyak ff yang belom Hyunni beresin, entah kenapa akhir akhir ini Hyunni nge–stuck setiap mau ngetik, yah jadilah begitu :( . Eh, Hyunni udah masuk kelas dengan label '**Ujian Nasional Menanti**' jadi mian mungkin kalo udah masuk semester 2 Hyunni jadi jarang banget publish ff xD . coba tebak Hyunni kelas berapa xD

* * *

I Have warn you at the first..

If you don't like this story,

DON'T BASH THE CHARA,

DON'T BASH THE COUPLE,

You can Bash me if you wanna^^

Please Don't be a Silent Reader.

And the last...

Happy Reading yeorobun^^..

.

**Membaca sambil mendengar lagu nya berulang ulang lebih menjamin feel nya berasa. Tapi entahlah, Hyunni gak jamin juga xD Hyunni lemah dalam fic –mungkin–** **sedih gini. xD**

**.**

**Inspired by : G-Dragon – That XX**

.

Fanfic is started..

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis sedang berjalan santai di pinggiran Sungai Han. Sesekali ia tersenyum melihat banyak sekali hal menarik di daerah pinggir Sungai Han ini.

Ia berhenti pada salah satu sudut pinggir Sungai Han. Menyandar pada pagar penjaga sungai lalu beralih memandang pada orang orang yang –kebetulan– masuk dalam jarak pandang nya.

Pandangannya terhenti pada satu objek. Dia sangat hafal dan ia yakin tak salah lihat orang.

Namja manis bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo itu tersenyum miris saat melihat objek pandang nya melepas satu benda dari jari manis nya. Seakan tak cukup melihat hal itu, ia kembali melihat objek pandang nya merangkul orang lain. Bukan _dia _yang seharusnya.

Perkiraan dan dugaan Kyungsoo benar. Selalu benar. Bahkan sudah berkali kali Kyungsoo berkata hal yang sama pada _dia_ bahwa sang objek pandang tidak mencintai atau menaruh rasa apapun pada_nya_.

Kyungsoo ingat saat ia pernah mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun –objek pandangnya tadi– sama sekali tidak mencintai, Jongin.

Namun Jongin berbalik marah padanya. Kenapa?!

Jongin mengatakan hal itu sangat tidak mungkin. Kyungsoo sadar Jongin tengah marah saat itu. Kyungsoo memutuskan tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa ia –mungkin– salah lihat tadi.

.

**_'Bukankah sudah ku bilang Jongie.. Baekhyun tidak mencintaimu. ia mencintai Chanyeol'_**

**_'Berhenti mengatakan hal tidak penting Kyungsoo. Kau tak lebih dari seorang pembual di mataku kini'_**

**_'Aku bukan pembual danberhentilah menjadi seorang penyangkal'_**

**_'Kyungsoo. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan membahas hal ini lebih jauh. Aku muak'_**

**_'Baiklah, mungkin memang aku salah lihat tadi'_**

.

Ia kembali tersenyum. Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak membahas hal ini lebih jauh, kan?

'Aku akan berbohong untukmu. Untuk semua penyangkalan yang kau lakukan. Maafkan aku' Kyungsoo memang menampakan ekspresi bahagia nya. Tapi siapa yang tau, kini pikiran Kyungsoo sedang meraung raung menuntut kebenaran. Dan hatinya.. lebih baik tak usah di lanjutkan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memilih berbalik memandang Sungai Han. Ingat? Tadi posisinya menyadar pada pagar yang artinya tadi ia membelakangi Sungai Han.

Matanya sedikit menyipit kala silau sinar matahari senja memantul mengenai air dan tertangkap indera penglihat nya itu.

Kyungsoo membeci Jongin.

Kyungsoo membenci Jongin yang tidak pernah bisa memahami perasaannya.

Kyungsoo benci menunggu. Kyungsoo benci terus melakukan penantian terhadap Jongin.

Kyungsoo selalu berharap Jongin akan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Ia tidak suka melihat Jongin bersedih dan terus berada dalam penyangkanlan yang ia buat untuk membela namja itu.

Kyungsoo merasa seperti mayat namun ia hidup. Raganya bergerak, beraktifitas. Namun sebagian jiwa nya hilang. Kebahagian Jongin adalah sebagian jiwanya dan cinta Jongin adalah pelengkap dari semua roh yang bersemayam di tubuhnya.

Andai '_jiwa_' dan '_roh_' nya hilang. Ia akan benar benar menjadi mayat, right?

**Puk.**

Seseorang menepuk pundak nya dari belakang. Menariknya kembali dari dunia fantasi yang ia buat.

"Hai Kyungie hyung. Sedang apa disini?"

"Aku hanya sedang bersantai, Tao" Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut pada namja dengan wajah manis di sampingnya. Entah apa yang membuat namja panda ini juga berada di tepi Sungai Han di kala hampir senja.

"Mau cerita?"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Tao memutuskan untuk pergi ke café di sekitar Sungai Han. Mencari tempat yang setidak nya lebih baik untuk memulai bercerita tentang apa saja yang akan mereka bicarakan nanti.

"Tao.."

"Ne, Kyungie hyung?"

"I don't know what to say no more"

"Eum? Apa maksud hyung?"

"Apa yang si brengsek itu punya sedangkan aku tidak?"

"Hah? Apa maksu–"

"Kenapa aku tak bisa memiliki Jongin?"

Diam. Tao memilih untuk tidak memotong kali ini. Mempersilahkan Kyungsoo melanjutkan dan mencurahkan apapun yang ia rasakan kini. Ia akan berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik kali ini. Kali ini, biarkan dia menjadi orang yang berguna untuk Kyungsoo.

"Si brengsek itu tidak pernah mencintai Jongin.. hiks.." Kyungsoo mulai terisak. Biarlah hanya di depan Tao ia akan menampakan sisi lemahnya.

"Sampai kapan Hiks.. Sampai kapan Jongin akan mencintai si brengsek itu hiks.. Sampai kapan ia akan menangis untuknya?!"

"Hyung.." Tao mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo dengan mengusap lembut punggung Kyungsoo. Ia tau Kyungsoo terbebani dengan ini semua.

Ia tau Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya teman. Tapi ia juga tak perlu menjadi orang pintar untuk mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin.

Ia tau Kyungsoo terpukul saat tau Jongin sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain.

Byun Baekhyun.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya Jongin bisa bertunangan dengan namja itu. Tao tidak pernah tau Jongin sudah mempunyai kekasih. Tao tidak pernah tau Jongin di jodohkan atau tidak.

Yang Tao mengerti hanya Kyungsoo yang merasa sangat sakit dan terpukul dan namja dengan nama Baekhyun itu tidak mencintai Jongin. Itu yang selalu Kyungsoo ceritakan pada Tao saat mereka bertemu. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Kyungsoo terlihat begitu rapuh.

"Hyung.. tenanglah.. lihat, banyak sekali orang yang memperhatikan mu kini" Tao memutuskan untuk memeluk Kyungsoo. Menenggelamkan wajah sembab Kyungsoo di dadanya. Berusaha membuat perhatian pengunjung tak lagi terarah pada mereka.

Kyungsoo menahan isakan yang akan terus ia keluarkan. Kalau boleh jujur, ia masih ingin menagis kini. Ia mengerti situasi. Ia akan menahan isakannya dan akan meledakan semua isakan itu ketika ia sampai di rumah nya. Di dalam kamarnya. Di bawah bantal dan selimut pororo miliknya.

Tao mulai melonggarkan pelukannya dan ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan pelukannya saat ia sadar Kyungsoo sudah mulai tenang. Jemari Tao bergerak untuk menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa di wajah manis Kyungsoo.

"Hyung masih mau bercerita, eum?" Tao berujar lembut pada Kyungsoo. Masih mencoba untuk menenangkan hyung nya.

"Aniya. Terimakasih karna sudah mau menjadi pendengar Baby Tao" Kyungsoo mengusak rambut Tao. Mebuat Tao mempout–kan bibirnya. Lucu.

"YA! Hyung.. kau mengacak tatanan rambutku.. huweeeee"

"Hahahaha.. kau lucu sekali Baby Tao.. Kris beruntung memiliki mu" Kyungsoo berujar menggoda Tao. Tapi hasil yang ia dapat melenceng jauh dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

Kini, bukan wajah merona dan bibir pout Tao yang dapat Kyungsoo lihat. Melainkan wajah murung dengan aura pekat di sekitarnya.

"Kau kenapa, Baby Tao?"

"Aku.. Aku tidak tau apa yang Kris pikirkan tentang aku kini. Ia berubah"

.

"Kita sama Tao.. Hahahaha"

.

Memutuskan untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Kyungsoo kembali mengagumi daerah sekitar sungai Han ini. Banyak sekali lampu kelap kelip yang dililit kan pada batang pohon. Banyak muda mudi yang menghabiskan waktu malam mereka dengan bermesraan di bangku bangku yang di sediakan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Andai ia bisa seperti mereka yang menikmati setiap tarikan nafas yang di berikan tuhan dalam hidup. Andai ia bisa.

Kyungsoo berhenti di salah satu pohon dengan sedikit lampu kela kelip yang ada pada batang nya. Membuat nya tidak terlalu terlihat, setidaknya dari kejauhan ia tidak terlalu jelas kelihatan.

Perhatiannya kini tertuju pada salah satu café yang tampilan depannya di tutupi sebuah kaca besar. Memudahkannya untuk melihat apa yang di lakukan oleh kedua orang itu. Jongin dan Baekhyun.

Hell, cepat sekali Baekhyun mengganti pasangannya dalam sehari. Pikir Kyungsoo.

Mereka berkata cinta itu buta. Kenapa Jongin begitu buta akan cinta yang kini tengah ia jalani? Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo sangat berharap Jongin dan Baekhyun berpisah.

Baekhyun tak pantas untuk Jongin. Itu yang ada dalam pikiran Kyungsoo. Ia tau Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Dan entah bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun untuk Jongin kini.

Senyuman Baekhyun untuk Jongin hanyalah senyum palsu.

Kyungsoo melihatnya.

Melihat Baekhyun yang mengusak rambut Jongin saat namja itu –mungkin– menggombal untuknya.

Ia melihat Jongin balas menyentuh lembut pipi Baekhyun.

Tak tahukah kau Jongin? Mungkin saja kini Baekhyun tengah memikir kan namja lain. Memikirkan CHANYEOL!. Teriak frustasi Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kenapa Baekhyun tega melakukan semua itu padamu Jongie?

Aku ingat betapa banyak air mata yang telah kau teteskan untuk namja itu.

Rasa sakit yang kau simpan sendiri, maukah kau membaginya padaku, Jongiennie?

Lihat ke arahku Jongie..

Kenapa kau tak pernah sadar bahwa cinta mu adalah aku? Kenapa hanya kau yang tak menyadari itu?

Apa yang si brengsek itu miliki sementara aku tidak?

Si brengsek itu tidak mencintaimu.

Sampai kapan kau akan menangisinya seperti orang bodoh?

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Ia ingin semua ini berakhir. Namun ia tak tau bagaimana cara mengakhirinya. Ani, bukannya ia tak tau bagaimana cara mengakhirinya. Ia hanya.. Takut untuk mengakhirinya.

Membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Jongin.

Hidup hanya dengan warna Hitam Putih. Tanpa ada abu abu, biru, hijau atau warna lain di dalamnya.

Membayangkan sebagian jiwa dan pelengkap roh nya pergi.

Itu terlalu menakutkan.

Ia ingat perkataan eomma nya dulu.

.

**_'Kau percaya akhir yang bahagia kan, Kyungsoo? Berjuanglah. Kalau tidak ada kebahagian dalam kisah yang kau jalani, berarti kisahmu belum berakhir. Teruslah berjuang untuk mencapai kebahagian yang kau inginkan. Hati nurani mu akan menunjukkan jalannya'_**

.

"Bagaimana kalau kisah ku memang tak pernah memiliki kata bahagia di dalamnya eomma?" Kyungsoo berbicara pada diri nya sendiri. Tak peduli jika ada orang yang menganggapnya aneh karna telah berbicara sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau hati nurani ku telah tercemar, eomma? Apa ia akan tetap menunjukkan jalan yang tepat untuk aku menggapai kebahagianku?" Air mata meluncur begitu saja dari mata indah Kyungsoo. Membuat dua jalur abstrak pada kedua pipi chubby nya.

Tanpa isakan dan dengan alasan yang sama, ia menangis lagi malam ini.

.

Kyungsoo menatap kosong pada café tempat Baekhyun dan Jongin berada.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. Walau samar, ia yakin kini Kyungsoo sedang menangis.

Jongin menghiraukan Baekhyun yang kini tengah bermain dengan ponsel miliknya.

Jongin meminta izin pada Baekhyun untuk keluar menemui Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah luar, memandang tidak suka ke arah Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum manis pada Jongin dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin keluar dari café. Ia tersenyum kecil mengetahui hal itu.

"Berhenti di situ, Jongie" Kyungsoo berkata saat jarak Jongin dan dirinya hanya tinggal 2 meter lagi.

"Kau.. kenapa keluar, eum? Baekhyun pasti kesal melihatmu bersamaku" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, sangat manis. Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak untuk menghapus sisa air mata yang ada di sekitar wajahnya.

"Aku mau menemui mu, entahlah." Jongin berbicara canggung. Entah kenapa ini semua terasa sangat awkward.

"Hyung?" Jongin berusaha mengambil perhatian Kyungsoo. Dan itu berhasil.

"Ne? Waeyo Jongie?"

"Aku akan menikah dengan Baekhyun"

.

**JANGAN.**

.

"Aku harap kau datang nanti, ini untuk mu" Jongin kembali berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. Memberi Kyungsoo sebuah kartu undangan pernikahan berwarna soft pink pada namja bermata bulat itu.

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya menerima kartu undangan itu. Seolah ada listrik dengan kekuatan berjuta juta folt yang menyerang hatinya saat ia menerima kartu undangan itu dari tangan Jongin.

"Kau orang pertama yang ku beri undangan itu, Kyung" Jongin tersenyum manis ke arah Kyungsoo. Ia memeluk _teman_ nya itu lalu berpamitan untuk kembali pergi menuju café dimana Baekhyun berada.

"Paii Kyung.. kuharap kau datang tepat waktu nanti" Jongin melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Ia masih tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membalik badannya membelakangi Kyungsoo dan terus berjalan menuju café.

Kyungsoo ingin meraih Jongin, namun se–akan ada sebuah mistar raksasa yang menghalangi langkahnya.

Kyungsoo tau, ini saatnya ia menyerah.

"Haha, aku tau cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi padaku"

"Slogan yang sangat bagus, Jongin, Baekhyun. _Secret of Happiness_. Benar benar slogan yang bagus" Kyungsoo membaca tulisan di bagian sudut kanan kartu undangan itu. Entah kenapa hatinya berdenyut sakit saat membaca beberapa deret kata simple itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu perlahan ia memasukan undangan itu pada tas selempang yang ia pakai. Mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu lalu kembali menuju rumahnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menangis di saat yang bersamaan.

Tersenyum saat ia tau, walaupun tidak ada kata '_bahagia_' kisah nya akan tetap berakhir.

Menangis karna ia telah kehilangan sebagian jiwanya dan pelengkap roh dalam raganya.

.

"Aku juga punya slogan untuk kita berdua Jongin–

.

.

.

**–Good Bye Happiness**"

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

* * *

BacotCorner : Typo(s) beterbangan, –mungkin– banyak kata yang hilang karna admin ffn demen korupsi (?) xD tau banget ini ff gak nge feel :)

Untuk slogan nya KaiBaek itu, Hyunni tau dari salah satu profile nya author ffn yang bilang kalo slogan KaiBaek couple itu 'Secret of Happiness' nah karna Hyunni lagi terbawa emosi, Hyunni tulis aja di FF Hyunni yang ini kalo slogan KaiSoo adalah '**Good Bye Happiness**' atau '**Selamat Tinggal Kebahagiaan**'

Tentu Hyunni gak mau slogan itu beneran jadi kenyataan. :) itu cuma tuntutan naskah aja, mainhe, ne? *bow :)

Oh iya, Hyunni ilang feel FF Fluff karna akhir akhir ini banyak banget yang nge buat FF KaiBaek sama KrisBaek. Hyunni miris banget sumpah. :'(

Hyunni tau itu hak semua orang untuk membuat atau menyukai hal apa pun. Tapi yah.., Hyunni termasuk maknae line di kelas Hyunni dulu. Salahin ego Hyunni yang teralu tinggi. Salahin aja **KaiSoo** sama **KrisTao** **feels** Hyunni yang terlalu tinggi. Salahin aja abang Hyunni si **Chanyeol** karna gak bisa nge jaga biar uke nya gak **selingkuh**.

Hyunni miris pas liat, sedikit demi sedikit author author itu pindah. FF dengan main cast KaiSoo sama KrisTao mereka gak lanjutin. Jujur aja Hyunni sedikit –atau mungkin sangat– sakit liatnya :') Entah kenapa gak rela liat mereka pindah. Oke, kita tetep One. We Are One. :)

Kalo Hyunni udah nemu feel di FF Fluff KaiSoo nya, Hyunni janji di publish kok :) tapi untuk sekarang, ijinin Hyunni nge galauin mereka dulu, ne? :)

Dan di saat Hyunni lagi nyari lagu di list lagu Hyunni, Hyunni nemu lagu G-Dragon yang ini. Dan entah kenapa ini lagu langsung 'ngeh' banget ke Hyunni. Hahahaha. Jadi yah, Hyunni putusin ngebuat fic dari lagu ini. :)

.

That **XX** = Saekki = Bastard = Brengsek

.

* * *

Last,

Review, please? :)


End file.
